Darkness of SUN
by rushiwadje
Summary: This is not a harry Potter fanficion . please review it for next Brothers assassination affects him so much that he has to avange his brother to free her brother fiance from prison . he came back to the life that he left so many years ago and the new worlds rules eats him up at every step . He has to regain his brother soul from the darkness of Sun to free it to the brigther side .


Chapter 1 - breaking of dream

It was raining outside and Mike and Alissa were having a nice dinner at the dinning table . Alissa was quit happy and her feets were not touching the ground , she was blushing all the time , a lovely smile was there on her face and a shining in her eyes can be easily seen .

She was sitting in front of Mike as she looked into his eyes she felt the love of Mike in his eyes and that made her day , earlier mike asked Alissa to marry him after 2 years of relation and Alissa was quit happy to say yes , she was desperately waiting for mike to ask her for marriage but he took so long .

When mike proposed her earlier he told her that now we are completely free and I m all yours for the rest of life , we can live as we want . Our dreams are going to come true staring from today .

For the last two years Alissa was dreaming about living a country side life and having a lovely house with a kid or two a cute dog as a family member .

She had a very bad teenage and she wanted a person to love her whole life just like mike . She never wanted a high life she always wanted a small house and a proper lovable family because as a kid of teenager she never got the love or family .

Alissa's father was arrested due to a bank fraud and her mother died due to long time illness , later on after few years alissa's father died in prison and Alissa was left alone in this dark world ever since she just wanted a family and then she found mike . She felt like mike is the person she was destined for .

They didnt had a perfect relation of they both were not perfect at all . Alissa was working in a bar and Mike was one of the regular coustmer who was always high on weed and he was always the last one to leave the bar , so many times Alissa helped her to get to his car or sometimes she dropped him home , but slowly Alissa was getting addicted to the drugs and they both ended up high after the long day .

Alissa never really cared about mikes profession but mike assured her that I will keep you happy as long as I'm alive and I will love you until my last breath that's the only thing that Alissa cared and she agreed to marry him . She never asked about his profession or how he manages to get the high amounts . She once asked her and he told him that I am a delivery guy who deliveries some extra important documents . Though she never cared about that stuff she was still working in the bar and they were so happy together .

On dinner table she was still blushing and having a joyful tears in het eyes , mike asked for some beer and she gets up and started walking towards kitchen looking towards him . He smiled back and she went inside , after a minute she came out with couple of bears and she was saying that , "mike you should have atleast brought a bottle of wine before asking me ?" As she enters the hall she was frozen to her bones . She was looking at mike there was a guy in a mask standing behind mike with a suppressed gun in hands and had a panda mask on his face as soon as she realized the situation she wanted to scream so hard but suddenly another guy showed up just behind her and In few seconds she was knocked out .

She woke up in the morning , she was laying on the ground just beside her mike was laying down , she just thought that was a bad dream and she was trying to wake mike up , she tried but mike didn't responded , she started to panicking and she was totally shocked seeing the blood on her whole body that was like she was sleeping in a bath tub just filled with blood . At that moment it was like her whole eyes dried out not a single drop of tear was coming out her voice was struck deep inside her heart she wasn't able to scream to there was a knife in Mike's heart he was stabbed in several places all the floor was filled with blood . She somehow manages to shout for help but after few attempts no one replied .

Her eyes were wide open , she wasn't able to stand on her feets and someone knocked on the door and she somehow started crying and just screamed with a dying word help and she passed out right at the situation after few knocks her neighbor broke into house and he was also shocked to death by seeing the scene in front of his eyes .

Mr. Morgan ( their neighbor ) called police instantly and then the whole news was spread across the downtown and in next morning the news was in the paper saying that " cold-hearted girl killed her lover " .

Alissa opened her eyes in the hospital with the cuffs around her wrist and a lady in uniform was standing right next to her . Alissa realized the things and she wasnt able to speak but her eyes were continuously raining tears that eyes were telling a story of her life .


End file.
